Ash: The Master of Legends
by arkzero
Summary: His friends, turned his back on him, telling him to quit his dream. Ash will prove them wrong, and they will soon realize the mistake they had done for turning their backs on the Chosen One. Bad Summary, but hey, read it and say if you like it. Formerly known as Ash the Legendary Master
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

"I-It can't be…", Ash muttered, shocked that his Pikachu was completely obliterated by Trip's Serperior. "Heh… Oh it be. And I thought, you're going to at least be a challenge here. You're weak!", Trip yelled at Ash arrogantly. Ash didn't bother retorting and just took Pikachu to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**At the Pokemon Center**

* * *

"Hey Ash…", Iris called Ash tapping his shoulder to get his attention. "Huh…. Oh, her Iris, Cilan. Sorry for letting you watch that pitiful display". Ash replied sadly, tears threatening to fall.

Cilan intervened before the tears fell, "No Ash. You did a great job! You both were down to the last Pokemon, and Pikachu was already tired after his previous fight. And let me tell you this, Pikachu's willpower brought a truly exquisite flavour.", Cilan answered Ash with a smile, trying to cheer up Ash.

"Yeah Ash!, You did great! You and Pikachu were awesome, right to the end. I'm sure next time You'll definitely win", Iris added with vigor, bringing a smile to Ash.

"You… Really think so", Ash asked quietly. "We know so", Iris and Cilan, answered at the same time. "Thanks guys…", Ash hugged both of his friends. "No problem, now let's check on Pikachu if he's awake already", Iris said while breaking the hug. "Yeah sure, let's go", Ash and the group then went to Pikachu's treatment room.

* * *

**At the port**

* * *

"Well Ash. It's been a blast…", Iris said, tears already falling from her eyes. "Always remember to feed your Pokemon with delicious food okay. Who knows what will happen to you if Pikachu ate something bad", Cilan said, trying to joke his way away from crying. Trying and failing.

"Thanks for everything guys. I-I won't forget you both. Why don't you visit me in Pallet Town sometime. You're gonna love it there. I'm even going to introduce you to all of my friends, Brock, Misty, Gary ,Tracey, May, Max and Dawn. ", Ash said crying freely already.

"Pika, pi, pikachu", Pikachu said in his own words trying to say goodbye. "Haha, oh we will Ash! You better stop acting like a kid when we get there", Iris said with a grin. "And your friend Brock should be there too. We are going to have a Cooking Competition to see who really is the best!", Cilan smiled at the thought of having a cooking contest against Ash's first male companion.

The honk , signalled that the ship was soon leaving. "Bye guys, and see ya later!", "Pikapi!", Ash and Pikachu answered simultaneously and ran to the ship. "Bye Ash", Iris yelled. "We'll miss you!", Cilan yelled as well. Ash waved at the both of them, and soon the port had already disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Back in Pallet Town**

* * *

"Mmmm, Well Pikachu, we're home", Ash stretched while looking at the outskirts of town. "Pikapi!", Pikachu was also excited of being back home. "Race you to the house?", Pikachu only grinned and ran off first. "Oh no you don't! Get back here!", Ash ran off soon after.

They were able to reach their house quickly. "Pikachu, haah..haah, that was unfair", Ash grumbled sweating from trying to catch up. Pikachu just laughed, furthering Ash's grumbling.

"Well, whatever… Mom! I'm home!", Ash yelled from outside the house. "Hmm? Ash you're home!", Delia, quickly ran to hug her son to suffocation. "Mom… Can't… Breathe", Delia ignored her son's desperate plea, much to Pikachu's amusement .

"Mime..?", Mimey, went outside to check on her Master, and found Delia, hugging her son. "Look Mimey! My baby's home!", Delia said to Mr. Mime with glee. "Mime! Mime! Mime!", Mimey was also happy seeing Ash home.

Ash was able to break the hold from Delia's death grip, causing her mom to grumble. "Yes mom, I'm home!'', Ash told her mom with a smile.

Pikachu then ran off to hug Delia "Pika Pika Pikachu!", "Hah, looks like Pikachu, also missed you.", Ash added with a grin from seeing his partner act like a baby.

"Awww, and I missed you too Pikachu", Delia smile at the Yellow Pokemon while patting his head. "Well Honey, come on in! I was just making lunch", Delia told her son. "Finally, I'm starved", Ash and Pikachu's stomach both rang, making both Delia and Mimey sweat drop, "Same old Ash", Delia said to herself, getting a nod from Mr. Mime.

* * *

**3 months later**

* * *

Ash was sleeping in the morning, when he was awaken from his slumber. "Huh, who are those voices coming from… C'mon Pikachu, let's check it out", Ash wore his clothes and Pikachu climbed to Ash's arm to check downstairs, he saw all of his friends, his mom, and surprisingly Trip, talking with each other.

"Huh, guys what are you doing here. And why is Trip with you?", Ash asked narrowing his eyes. "Uh, Hi Ash. We were just talking about you…", Brock said seriously.

"Huh, what is it Brock", Ash asked him, intent on finding out what they're talking about. "Uh er well,…", Misty was stuttering. "Well, w-we want you to…", May added. "You want me to what?", Ash asked again, getting impatient from their stuttering. "We want you to quit your dream!", Gary yelled getting his and Pikachu's attention.

Ash was dumbstruck from what he heard, "Wh-what. You're joking right. Gary,", "No Ash. Look, we want you to quit being a trainer. Because honestly, you'll never be a master", Max answered, completely shocking Ash and Pikachu.

"Ash we know, that it's your dream, but every time you join a league, you never win", Dawn added his own opinion, further shocking Ash. "Look honey, this is the best for you. I want you to stay here, and find something that you're good at. Even Trip thinks so", Delia continued, awakening Ash from his shock when he heard Trip's name.

"Yeah Ash. Quit your dream already. Because you'll never accomplish it weakling", Trip finished, getting a nod from everyone.

"I see… So that's what you think.", Ash then walked off to his room. "Well, he took it better than expected ", Brock said, breaking the silence. "Yeah, he's probably just going to let off some steam", Misty shrugged.

They were talking about other things when they heard rustling near the door. They saw Ash and Pikachu getting ready to leave, "Ash..? Where are you going", Delia asked hoping that his answer will be different from what she's expecting.

"I'm leaving.", Ash answered coldly. "What! Oh c'mon stop being childish. ", Misty berated Ash. Ash just stared at her coldly, making her wince.

"I'm going to prove you wrong. I'm going to accomplish my dream of being a pokemon master, and you will all regret betraying my trust, for a bastard like Trip", Ash glared at them shocking them from seeing the hate in his eyes.

"Good bye…", Ash walked and closed the door leaving them. Delia cried, finally realizing what she had done. "Ash… Please wait!", Delia opened the door quickly, hoping her son was still there, but failed when Ash was already out of sight.

* * *

**At Professor Oak's**

* * *

"Professor!", Samuel Oak, was knocked out of his stupor, when he heard Ash's voice. "Oh, Ash my boy! What are you doing here? Are you here to visit your Pokemon?", Oak asked Ash, then he noticed Ash's dull expression.

"Hey Ash, are you okay?", Oak asked the boy. "Well, you see…", Ash explained what happened earlier emotionlessly. Oak was shocked and angry at Gary and the other's from what he heard, he was also shocked that Ash explained it like he didn't even care what happened.

"Why would they do that. I mean no offense Ash, but you're thirteen for Arceus's sake. You were able to climb up to top 16 in the league, heck, you were able to beat a Darkrai and a Latios in Sinnoh!", Oak was outraged from what his friends and mother had said to Ash.

"Thanks professor. I appreciate your support. But that's not what I'm here about. I actually want to ask you a favour ", Ash asked , happy that someone still supports him and his dream. "Yes my boy? What is it?", Oak asked curiously.

"Is there a way for me, take all of my pokemon to my journey", Oak looked at Ash's eyes, to see if he was joking, but Oak only saw the fire of determination in his eyes.

"Well Ash. I can understand why you want to take all of your pokemon so, I can cut you a deal. I'm going to allow you to take all of your pokemon, and register your pokedex, to keep track of all of them. But you are only allowed to use up to six pokemon in battle, is that fine with you ", Oak stared at Ash.

"Yes professor. I appreciate your help", Pikachu smiled at the idea of having all of Ash's other pokemon with them in their greatest journey yet. "Think nothing of it my boy. You have done this world a favour, when you saved it multiple times already. Good luck Ash, and you too Pikachu in your journey",

"Pikapi!", Pikachu smiled at the kind professor, and Ash nodded at Oak. Ash gave his pokedex to Oak and went inside the lab.

Professor Oak then came back with Ash's pokeballs and new Pokedex in tow. Here you go Ash, your Pokemon, and your brand new Pokedex, complete with the functions of a Pokenav, a Poketch, and a C Gear.

Ash was surprised that the Professor is giving him so much. "You deserve it my boy. This Pokedex was supposed to come out next year. But I know that you will find use for it. Just promise me that you will at least contact me from time to time ", Ash smiled, "Thanks Professor, don't worry I will.".

Ash then looked at Pikachu, "Well buddy. I guess it's time for us to go", Pikachu nodded. "Alright , Professor Oak. See ya later", Ash then run off.

**Well, this is my first Pokemon Fanfic. I always read Pokemon fics, where Ash is betrayed by his friends, but they always tends to be incomplete. Damn that pisses me off so, I wrote my own. Hope you like it. Oh and by the way , I am going to write this without following any plot. I won't follow a plot, due to multiple reasons, that I don't really want to tell you. Anyways, for the coupling, I'm wondering if I should go for Cynthia(Rayshipping), Elessa(Raimeishipping), or both. Tell me what you think. Now, I hope you enjoyed my Fanfic and have a nice day.  
**

**ARKZERO signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

**3 years later**

* * *

"Master Red", A 25 year old man called the attention of the teenager in front of him. "It's time…", Red then stared at the man and simply replied, "I see… ", Red then smirked at finally introducing himself to the world.

A Pikachu then ran to his trainer's shoulder. "Hey Pikachu. Looks like we're finally getting our 'reunion' ", sparks flared at Pikachu's cheeks at remembering that faithful day.

"Easy there buddy. We're going to make them regret their decision of turning their backs on us.", "Pikapi!", Pikachu answered Red.

"Jin, call the rest of the Elite Four. I want you all to watch me enter the spotlight.". "As you wish master.", the man now named Jin bowed and left Red.

"Pikachu…", Red stared at his partner, "Pi?" , "Let's take the world by storm…", Pikachu matched Red's grin.

* * *

**At the TV Interview**

* * *

"Good Afternoon everyone, I'm Marissa Ross of PokeNews. We are here to interview the challenger Trip from Unova for his match against the champion Red.

No one not even the other Regional Champions, Lance of Johto, Steven of Hoenn , Cynthia of Sinnoh , and Iris of Unova knows his real name or even seen his face.

Only the Pokemon League President Mr. Charles Goodshow, knows his identity, but even he won't tell anything about him. He only quoted "Just wait and see." ".

The reporter was still speaking when, Trip entered the room. "The challenger is now here to answer question of the media", Trip smirked arrogantly when he saw the camera in front of him.

"Mr. Trip, what are your thoughts about this battle?", Trip answered , "Hah! I'm going to win this easily. I was able to beat his Elite Four, which is already known as the hardest of all Elite Four's in the five regions. There's no way he can beat me!", Ash's former friends were there to show their support to Trip.

"Yeah, you'll beat him good!", Max yelling his support to his new idol Trip. "Ooohhh Trip, he's so dreamy…", Misty was blushing at how confident his boyfriend is in his next fight. "Yeah…", May and Dawn were blushing as well.

Trip became the replacement for Ash after he left. All of Ash's friends except for Iris and Cilan, accepted him to the group. Iris and Cilan were beyond angry from what his former friends had done to Ash.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

* * *

"Hey Cilan! Hurry up!", Iris yelled while running to Pallet Town. "C'mon Iris! Slow down! Pallet Town's not gonna disappear you know.", Cilan answered, trying to catch his breath from running. "I want to surprise Ash. I'm sure he'll be stoked to see us!", Iris then ran again, excited to see their friend after six months.

* * *

**At Delia's house**

* * *

"This is the house right?", Iris asked Cilan. "Yep, it is. The Ketchum Residence ", Cilan answered Iris's question. "Well then, what are we waiting for! Anybody home!", Iris yelled from outside.

"Hmm? Who is it? Oh, who are you children?", Delia asked when she saw Iris and Cilan outside the house. "Are you Ash's mom?, I'm Iris", Iris introduced herself, "And I'm Cilan, Nice to meet you madam", Cilan added.

"Oh! You're Ash's friends from Unova…", Delia then had a grim look after remembering what she did to her son. "Yes. Is Ash home?", Iris asked noticing Delia's sad look. "No, no he's not home. Why don't you come in so I can explain what happened.", Delia said.

Iris and Cilan looked at each other, wondering what happened to Ash and entered the house to get an explanation. When Delia explained what happened, one thing's for sure, they weren't happy. "You guys WHAT!?", Iris yelled not believing what his so called friends and family did something unforgivable.

"Iris, calm down! I'm sure Mrs. Ketchum has an explanation for doing it ", Cilan said to Iris, trying to calm her nerves. Cilan was also outraged by their actions, but was at least more in control of his emotions.

"I-I didn't want to hurt my son. I was just trying to think of his future.", Delia tried to explain herself. "Look Mrs. Ketchum, I'm not going to berate you for what you and the others had done. But I'm going to say, I'm disappointed at you and his 'friends' ", Cilan spat the last word, at an uncharacteristic manner.

"I can't believe you all. Do you know how many times he told us about you and those jerks? Huh!? He always said that he loves you because you always, respect and support his decisions. And now you do this!? Just because of Trip's words!? What kind of mother, would rather believe in a stranger rather than her own flesh and blood!? ", Iris mouthed every word with venom, making Delia cry.

Before things get out of hand, Cilan intervened, "C'mon Iris, let's just go home. I'm sorry for disturbing you Madam. Have a nice day ", Cilan then brought a crying Iris out of the house and left, leaving Delia to think to herself.

* * *

**FLASHBACK END:**

* * *

Iris became the Unova champion in memory of his friend. He also took the job, after Alder's retirement in hopes of finding any clue to where Ash is. After the interview, the schedule of the fight was announced and that all of the other Regional Champions will also be at the VIP seats to watch the fight, soon the people dispersed.

* * *

**Day of the Fight**

* * *

The whole Arena was filled to the last seat. Everyone is too excited to finally see the face of the mysterious champion.

* * *

**At the VIP seats**

* * *

"Man, This is gonna be awesome! Trip's gonna get massacred!", Iris exclaimed. "C'mon Iris, behave. What do you think will the other regional champions think", Cilan reprimanded the Unova champion, getting Iris to pout. Cilan became a part of the Unova Elite Four after defeating Shauntal in battle.

"It's quite alright. It's quite uplifting actually", Cynthia entered the conversation. "Oh, hey Cynthia! Long time no see.", Iris greeted Cynthia. Cynthia was also angry at Ash's former friends for doing what they did. Cynthia tried to use her contacts to find out the whereabouts of Ash. Unfortunately, none were able to find a clue where Ash is.

"Yeah, it's quite nice to have a hyperactive champion in our ranks.", Lance the Dragon Master surprised them by speaking from behind. "Hey! I'm not that hyper!", Iris pouted, causing everyone to snicker."Yes you are.", Steven retorted, Iris grumbled about smartasses, causing everyone to grin in amusement.

An official then walked beside them to ask something, "Regional champions. Mr. Goodshow is asking you if you will allow him to announce one of the achievements he has done to everyone to his introductions?". All of the masters perked up except for Iris who doesn't have a clue what the official is asking. Lance, Steven , and Cynthia nodded in agreement.

The official left to tell Mr. Goodshow they agreed. "Hmm? Cynthia, what's he talking about?", Iris asked, confused on what happened. "Oh yeah, Alder was still the Unova champion back then so you don't know", Cynthia said snapping out of his stupor.

Lance was the one to answer, "There is actually a tournament for regional champions only, to officially announce who is the true Pokemon Master. Red defeated us", Iris then had a dull look after remembering his friend's dream, "Hmm? So Red's really strong then", Iris replied.

"It's not just that Iris. It's the way he defeated us. ", Steven added. "Huh, how did he defeat you all then?", Iris curiously looked at the champions, waiting for their answers. Cynthia only replied, "You'll find out soon".

"Oh c'mon! Wait if you fought him, then you should know his face right?", Iris asked. "Actually no. He was wearing a hoodie jacket all the time so we, hadn't seen his face", Lance answered. "Well, the whole world will soon find out. It's starting.", Cilan answered getting their attention to the field.

* * *

**At the Field**

* * *

Charles Goodshow acted as the referee for this fight, "Ladies and Gentlemen! I would like to introduce to you in the White Corner, the Challenger. Trip from Nuvema Town!", cheers were heard while he was walking arrogantly to his part of the field. "Go Trip!", Max yelled. "Kick his butt!", Gary added his support.

Iris and Cilan glared at them, still disgusted from what they did to Ash. "And now in the Red Corner, the Champion! ", Everyone looked at the other side of the field, smoke then covered it up.

"He became the Kanto Regional Champion at the age of 14!", everyone was shocked including the champions, to hear the strongest trainer in Kanto became the champion at age 14.

"He was able to defeat the Dragon Master Lance, The Steel Emperor Steven, The Blonde Queen Cynthia, and the Wandering Alder, in a six on six battle with only one Pokemon!",Trip sweated bullets and Iris and Cilan gaped at hearing the way they were defeated. Iris stared at the three and only smiled sheepishly easily realizing it as the truth.

"At age 15,Single handedly defeated the remnants of Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, and Team Plasma, making the arrest of Giovanni, Archie, Maxie, Cyrus, and Ghetsis possible.", Now they were all stumped, hearing that a 15 year old teenager was able to do something that the whole Police Force, gym leaders, and Champions were unable to do combined.

"The Strongest Trainer in the World!", The smoke was clearing, and soon the silhouette of the Trainer came to view, "_Take the world by storm_", Goodshow thought and smiled. When the smoke cleared everyone gaped.

"It c-can't be…", Brock stated

"Are we seeing things", Gary said wide eyed.

"Cilan! We're not seeing things right!", Iris asked, shocked. Cilan was to stunned to respond.

"It's him… It's really him..!", Cynthia said to herself.

"The man formerly known as Red. The Master of Legends!,", The champion stared at Trip's shocked face.

"Ash Ketchum!"

* * *

**WHOA FINALLY I'M DONE! TALK ABOUT TIRING. WELL THIS IS CHAPTER 2, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. REVIEW ALRIGHT. WELL THAT'S ABOUT IT. HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**ARKZERO SIGNING OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

* * *

"Long time no see Trip…", Ash decided to speak first, breaking the silence. Trip didn't reply, a mixture of Astonishment, anger, and jealousy welling up inside of him.

Astonishment for seeing the so called "weakling", actually is the arguably strongest Champion in the world.

Anger because of him not being the champion while Ash was.

And Jealousy for Ash for accomplishing something he was unable to do. But due to his pride (ahem.. stupidity..ahem) he still arrogantly stood in front of the champion. "Hah! So you're the champion. That explains a lot!", Trip smirked, at Ash. "Really, What do you mean?", Ash curiously waited for Trip's reply. "Your Elite Four was weak! Didn't you watch it? I swept them away!", Trip exclaimed proudly of his accomplishment.

Ash drooped his head, and snickers were soon heard from him and his Pikachu, full blown laughter were heard from four people in the VIP seats.

"Hahahaha! Man, that idiot's hilarious! Can you believe this kid Elesa?",a muscular man said. "Did he really think, he beaten us? What an unfabulous joke isn't he Rock.", the yellow haired woman added, trying to contain her giggling. "Come now children.. hehe, It's not nice to laugh at others", An old woman tried reprimanding them, only to giggle as well. "Now now, we shouldn't bother them. It's Master Red's time to shine after all. You too Lady Anya.", Jin told the rest of the Elite Four .

Trip was furious of their laughter, "Why the hell are you laughing!? What's so funny? That your Elite Four are a fraud!", Trip retorted to Ash and his Elite Four's laughter.

Ash, Pikachu and the rest of the Elite Four, then stopped laughing and glared at Trip with hatred. "First off Trip. My Elite Four, my_ Real Friends_ are not frauds.

You were wondering why we were laughing?", everyone was anticipating Ash's answer. "It was because, I told them to let you win.", Trip only laughed at Ash's answer only to stare at his eyes to see no waver. He was telling the truth.

Trip gritted his teeth, angry was an understatement. He was smoking mad for this embarrassment. "Listen to me, and listen to me good. I asked them that if you, or those _traitors_", Ash spatted the last word with venom, making his former friends wince, "ever challenge my reign to let you win. You know why?". Trip being too arrogant asked , "Oh really!? Why then!?". Ash smirked, "It's because I want to utterly humiliate you fools myself". His former friends were wide eyed of Ash's words.

Before Trip could retort, Ash spoke, "That's enough. We're here to fight. Not to debate ". Goodshow heard Ash's words and announced, "This is a six on six battle with the challenger Trip, against the Champion Ash. Trainers send out your Pokemon!".

Ash sent his Pokemon first, "Pikachu, showtime", "Pika!", Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and jumped to the field, ready for battle. "Hah! That weakling again! Go Conkeldurr", Trip threw his Pokeball, and out came his Conkeldurr. "Conk!", Conkeldurr readied for battle. "Pikachu vs. Conkeldurr, begin!".

"Conkeldurr! Use Hammer Arm!", Conkeldurr charged at Pikachu with his arm glowing. Ash calmly commanded Pikachu, "Use Iron Tail combined with Agility", Pikachu disappeared at a blink and appeared below Conkeldurr, and hit it cleanly sending it flying to the wall.

The smoke cleared to see Conkeldurr with swirling eyes. "Conkeldurr is unable to battle! Pikachu's the winner!", Goodshow announced the first win. "What the hell!?", Trip gaped at the power of his Pikachu, taking out his Conkeldurr with one hit was near impossible with Trip's training.

* * *

**At the VIP seats**

* * *

"No way!", Iris was shocked at the pure power of Pikachu. Cilan's mouth was wide opened as well from astonishment.

"Whoa… Now that's power. Who would've thought that a little Pikachu can do that with one hit. No wonder he destroyed us ", Cynthia was also stunned by the display of power. Lance and Steven could only nod in agreement.

"You haven't seen anything yet". Elesa joined the champions. "Oh Elesa! Long time no see! What are you doing here?", Iris asked surprised to see Elesa, after leaving Unova a few years ago, quitting his job as gym leader.

"It's been a long time Iris. For your question, it's pretty simple. Ash invited me to join the Kanto Elite Four, two years ago.", Iris was shocked to learn that the former gym leader is now an Elite Four member.

"Wait, I want to ask you something?", Cilan spoke, Elesa stared at Cilan curiously, "What is it.". "Ash said earlier that you, his Elite Four, were told to let Trip win. Was it true", Cilan then saw the giggling of Elesa. "Oh that. Yeah it's true. Any of us four could've easily stomped Trip. But he asked us not to. "Elesa answered Cilan's question, wiping a tear from too much laughing.

Lance then spoke to Elesa, "Really? But won't that affect on your record?". The rest of the Elite Four then joined the conversation. "We could care less. ", Rock, spoke to the group.

"It doesn't matter to us. You children care too much for a measly paper. They can write that we lost poorly to the brat, and it won't matter to us", Anya added his piece of mind.

"That is true. What my master wish for us to do, we will accomplish it. Whatever it may be.", Jin said with determination. The champions were all flabbergasted on their answers.

Elesa grinned at their reactions and said, "They're you have it. Our loyalty is to our Champion, our leader, our king ", Elesa finished his answer getting a nod from the rest of the Kanto Elites. Cilan then took a look at the field and realize that the next fight is beginning, "Guys it's the second round!", the champions and the Kanto Elites then watched the field.

* * *

**At the field**

* * *

Trip was furious at his first defeat. "You just got lucky Ketchum here's my next Pokemon. Go Chandelure", the evolved version of Lampent appeared.

Ash was unimpressed and remained stoic. "Take it out Pikachu", Pikachu flared his cheeks. "Second round, Pikachu vs. Chandelure, Begin! ".

Trip smirked and ordered , "Chandelure use Hyper Beam", Chandelure charged a powerful blast in its mouth and fired it at Pikachu. Pikachu stood there calmly staring at the hyper beam, waiting for Ash's command.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt ", "Pi, Ka, CHU!", Pikachu attacked with an electric move which collided with the hyper beam. The hyper beam was completely dissipated, much to Trip's shock and the thunderbolt hit Chandelure, shocking it till it fainted. "Chandelure is unable to battle! Pikachu's the winner!", The crowd cheered at the champ.

* * *

**At Ash's former friends**

* * *

All of Ash's former friends were shocked of the power of his Pikachu. "No way. He's completely destroying Trip ", May, was gaped with what she's seeing.

"Ash's completely humiliating Trip in front of everyone. It just shows how much he hates us", Brock muttered ashamed with his actions.

"Oh c'mon Brock! I'm sure Trip will still win! He'll beat that jerk for sure! ", Max yelled. "Yeah! Trip's just taking it easy for Ash!", Misty added supporting his boyfriend.

Brock glared at the both of them, "Really Max.. Misty…? Ash's a jerk? I remember we were the ones who pushed him away. We were the ones who told him to quit his dream. And now, he's right in front of us, the Strongest trainer in Kanto, probably the World. It just shows that we were complete bastards to him, for not trusting him. In fact, how many time did he save our lives, with a complete disregard for his own. He even saved the world many times already! ", Max and Misty were pulling their heads down in shame.

Brock smiled bitterly, "Wow… It took me three years just to realize just how much I messed up." Everyone just kept silent.

**Back at the field**

"Grrr… Damn you Ketchum!", Trip was getting pissed with his situation, Trip then smirked, "I guess it's time for a repeat performance!", Ash , raised his eyebrow, already knowing who Trip's next Pokemon is.

"Go, Serperior!", the Regal Pokemon appeared. Pikachu narrowed his eyes and smirked at what will happen next. "Well Pikachu, It's time for a good old fashioned payback. ","Pika…", Pikachu, was trembling in excitement.

"Third Round, Pikachu vs. Serperior, begin!", "Serperior, Leaf Storm!",Sharpened Leaves appeared from nowhere and scattered at the area, it then charged at Pikachu at extreme speed. "You're toast Ash!", Trip smirked arrogantly.

Ash only grinned. "Dodge it with agility, and send Serperior to the air with Iron Tail!", Pikachu matched Ash's grin after realizing what he's trainer was planning, Pikachu avoided each leaf attack with speed and grace, that the whole arena was completely in awe of the spectacle.

"Pi-Ka!", Pikachu, reached Serperior and sent it to the air. "Hey Trip. Why don't I show you one of my original moves", Trip only stared in horror, in what Ash was about to do.

"Pikachu use Double Team!", Pikachu made five copies of himself surrounding Serperior. "Now! Volt Tackle Version 5!(Just imagine Omnislash version 5 only with Pikachu attacking with a volt tackle)", Ash ordered Pikachu. "Pika!", Pikachu launched himself at the first strike, then the second strike , then the third strike strike, the fourth strike, and the last launching himself in the air and charged at Serperior sending it to the ground, "Chu!". A crater was formed at the center of the field with an unhurt Pikachu standing and an unconscious Serperior.

Everyone was shocked once again at the extremely powerful Volt Tackle Variation.

* * *

**At the VIP seats**

* * *

"Now that's power…", Steven muttered, after seeing Pikachu's attack. "Oh Yeah! Go Ash!", Iris yelled in support of his friend. Ash saw her and smiled at his energetic friend. "Amazing… Truly Amazing…", Cynthia was stunned by Ash's display. "I told you. You haven't seen anything yet ", Elesa smiled at Cynthia's reaction to Ash's power.

* * *

**At the Field**

* * *

"Damn you Ash! Damn you!", Trip was snapping from the embarrassment he's enduring of thousands of people. "Is that it Trip? You're boring me . Send out your next Pokemon already. ", Ash yawned , much to Trip's aggravation.

"Don't think it's over! Go, Unfezant", the bird Pokemon was chosen for battle. Ash only shook his head in disappointment , "Stupid move Trip. Stupid move". "Shut Up!", Trip snapped at Ash. "Fourth round, Pikachu vs. Unfezant, Begin!".

"Unfezant! Use Sky Attack!", Unfezant shined in a bright light and charged at Pikachu. Ash was getting bored already, "Pikachu use thunderbolt to finish it quick", "PikaChu!", Pikachu shocked the incoming Unfezant and took it out. "Unfezant is unable to battle! Pikachu's the winner", Goodshow announced the win.

Trip was already getting desparate from pressure, "No, I won't lose! Go Gyarados!", Gyarados appeared roaring at Ash.

"Hmm… That's Misty's Gyarados. She gave it to you huh", Ash stared at Trip's smirking face, "Yeah! Are you jealous that Misty's MY Girlfriend!", Ash smirked, "Of course not. There are many fish in the sea, and some of them are more beautiful than a Milotic…", Ash then turned to meet the eyes of Cynthia, Elesa, and Iris and winked at them with said three blushed a deep red, much to the amusement of the men besides them.

Goodshow started the match before Ash could further flirt with the girls, "Uuuhh Fifth round, Pikachu vs. Gyarados, Begin! ".

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump!" , Pikachu simply ducked to evade the attack. "Sorry about this Gyarados, Pikachu Volt Tackle!", Pikachu was covered in lightning and charged at Gyarados, sending it falling, and fainted.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner!". Trip was beyond angry, he was left with only one Pokemon, and he has no idea how to even make a comeback win. Trip then smirked evilly on an idea that can aggravate Ash. Trip never realized that this will be his biggest mistake.

"Go, Blastoise! ", Gary's Blastoise appeared at the field as Trip's last Pokemon, Ash shook his head at Trip's idiocy, "That's it Trip, you're sending Gary's Blastoise now. ", Trip smirked at his plan's enactment, "Hah! At least I have people that actually cares for me!", Ash narrowed his eyes at the jab.

"I also have a proper girlfriend. Unlike those three WHORES you have", The whole Stadium was shocked at Trip's words. Cynthia, Elesa, and Iris narrowed their eyes at Trip with hate. "… What did you call them?", Trip smirked at Ash's question, "They're WHORES. Heh, I wonder, maybe after I beat you, I take them home and make them scream my name like the sluts they are!". Ash snapped, "That's it Trip, You're a Dead man ".

Trip flinched at Ash's glare, "Pikachu, return!", Pikachu returned to Ash's side. "No one, and I mean no one insults, those who are close to me. You'll regret ever insulting them", Ash then picked a Pokeball from his side.

"Trip, Have you ever wondered why, I'm called the Master of Legends ", Ash asked emotionlessly. Trip smirked, still thinking that his plan worked, he answered, "Maybe it's just to over exaggerate yourself!".

Ash only stared at Trip, "Nope, wrong answer. It's actually because of this".

Ash then spoke in a powerful tone, "God of Creation, stand before me, fight by my side and unleash upon thee, thy wrath!", Trip then felt hard to breathe, losing oxygen was making his legs shake, he was still able to hear Ash's last words, "Come Forth! The Original One!", Ash threw the ball and out came to be Trip's worst nightmare.

"Arceus!"

* * *

**Alright this is chapter 3 of Ash: The Master of Legends. Some of you may think that, I'm overpowering Pikachu. I did this, I want Pikachu to have the strength that can stand up to a legendary Pokemon. Anyways, Review and tell me what you think of this chapter. **

**ARKZERO signing out**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN POKEMON**

* * *

The whole stadium was silent. Trip already fell in his butt at the glare of the God of Pokemon. The champions themselves were already took steps back , they were too intimidated of the the attendance of the strongest Pokemon.

* * *

**At the VIP seats**

* * *

"How is this even possible…", Steven muttered, afraid of what he's seeing in front of him. Steven had already seen the likes of Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza, and he wasn't even surprised of meeting those titans, but those three combined pales in comparison to Arceus . This Pokemon was exuding power just from breathing , power that not any of the Weather Trio can achieve.

"What… is that Pokemon..?", Iris asked not knowing the identity of Arceus, but can still feel the legendary powers radiating from it. "That Iris, is Arceus the Alpha Pokemon ", Cynthia answered, while still in the brink of awe and shock from actually seeing the creator of the Pokemon world. She couldn't fathom how anyone was actually able to encounter Arceus, let alone capture it.

"Arceus is said to be the Strongest of all Legendaries. There are actual evidences that states that Arceus created the whole Pokemon World. For someone to actually have Arceus is next to impossibLe. This just proves that Ash is the strongest trainer in the world… ", Lance explained to Iris, trying to hide his own fear, by showing his knowledge.

"Are… are you serious Lance..? No way… ", Iris's eyes widened in shock at seeing the strongest Legendary Pokemon . Even Ash's Elite Four was in shock. "Jin! Did you know about this!?", Elesa asked the stunned man. "No… Master Red has never said anything about it. I only thought that he is called the Master of Legends, due to his strength in battle. Never in my life have I thought that our master is actually in command of a Legendary", Jin answered Elesa.

"Amazing… No word can describe what Ash had shown us today…", Cynthia muttered to the group. "That brat will regret unleashing this upon himself…", Anya said to them, all of them nodded in agreement, remembering what Trip just said to the two champions, and the Elite Four member. "Trip's gonna get massacred down there…", Steven stated his opinion. "Hah, good riddance ", Rock added.

* * *

**At Trip's Supporters**

* * *

"How can Ash have Arceus!?", Gary was stunned to find out that Ash has a legendary Pokemon in battle. "What is that Pokemon..?", Max was staring in disbelief for seeing an unknown Pokemon. "No way… Brock, Is that really Arceus…?", Dawn asked Brock, who was equally in shock. "Yeah it is. We only saw it back at Sinnoh, but I'm sure that's Arceus alright.", Brock answered Dawn's question, the rest of the group look at them for answers.

"We met Arceus back in Sinnoh, when it held a grudge on someone. Arceus was hell bent on destroying the world then. Ash was the one to stop Arceus when he was able to change Arceus's outlook on humans when we went back in time. ", Brock and Dawn then faltered after remembering of Ash's exploits, ashamed of themselves.

"Trip should forfeit right now, or else getting humiliated will be the least of his problems ", Gary spoke his opinion. "W-wait, I'm sure Trip has a plan, right..?", Misty tried to defend his boyfriend. '' Ye-yeah , I'm sure he'll make a comeback! Right May?", Max also defended his idol. May only stayed silent, knowing the outcome of the match already.

"Max… Ash already destroyed five of Trip's Pokemon with only Pikachu. Trip could've at least lost with dignity if he didn't say what he said earlier. And now, Ash is going to make Trip suffer ", Brock told Max, who was still in denial that his idol will not lose.

* * *

**At the field**

* * *

"Nn-no What kind of monster is that!?", Trip yelled, still in the ground. "Chosen one, why have you picked me to battle a weakling", everyone was shocked to hear Arceus speak out to his trainer. "I'm sorry Arceus, for calling you out in something this petty. Just read my mind to find out why I chose for battle", Arceus nodded, and his eyes glowed to read Ash's mind.

After reading Ash's mind, he glared at Trip. "So this is the fool who turned your former friends against you..", Arceus glared at Ash's former friends , and they cowered in fear. "And now… You have the gall to insult, the Chosen one's lovers!", Arceus roared at Trip.

Ash smirked at the fear in Trip's eyes. He then realized what Arceus just said, "Hey Arceus! ", Arceus turned around to stare at Ash , wondering what he's going to say. "About what you said earlier. They're not my Lovers-", Ash yelled on purpose for everyone to hear. Cynthia, Elessa, and Iris , deflated for what Ash just said, but perked up when Ash finished what he was going to say , "yet!". Ash then grinned seeing their smiling faces. The three stared dazedly back at Ash, who winked at them.

"Heh, as expected of my trainer. Let's just end this fight", Arceus then focused at Blastoise who feared for its life. "Wait. Let's make this interesting", Trip then stared at Ash's scared of what he's planning. "Arceus! Revive all of Trip's fainted Pokemon.", Arceus nodded and with his power, revived Trip's Pokemon to full health.

Everyone at the stadium was confused on what the champion was planning. "There Trip. I'll give you a fighting chance.", Ash smirked at Trip's confused face, "Go on. Call out all of your Pokemon. Let's make this last round a six on one battle!". Trip was shocked, and then smirked at the chance of beating Ash, "Hahaha! You just dug your own grave Ketchum!", Trip then threw all of his Pokeballs, and out came Conkeldurr, Chandelure, Serperior, Unfezant, and Gyarados, who all took a step back in fear of Arceus.

Goodshow then started the last match "Last round! Arceus vs. Conkeldurr, Serperior, Chandelure, Unfezant, Gyarados and Blastoise, Begin! ", Trip didn't take any chances and used all of his Pokemon's strongest attacks, "Conkeldurr, Focus Blast!, Serperior, Frenzy Plant!, Chandelure, Hyper Beam! Unfezant, Sky Attack! Gyarados, Fire Blast!, Blastoise, Hydro Cannon! ", all attacks combined and turned into a massive energy beam.

Ash only raised his eyebrow, unimpressed of the spectacle, "Arceus, finish it with Judgement. End this farce already", Arceus glowed with energy, and blasted it at its enemies attack, completely overpowering the attack and, sending all of them flying from the shockwave.

Trip was gaping when he heard Goodshow's words, "All of Trip's Pokemon are unable to battle! Arceus is the Winner. The match goes to the Champion Ash Ketchum!", The cheers of the crowd was heard from every part of the stadium. "Hehe, Good work Arceus. Return ", With a nod, Arceus returned to his ball. Ash then left the field, not even sparing a glance to the humiliated Trip.

* * *

**At the Rest Area**

* * *

Ash was sitting at the bench caressing a sleeping Pikachu, when he heard a voice he was hoping to hear. "Ash!", Ash stood up from the bench and turned around, only to get tackled to a hug by Iris. "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Why did you disappear on us like that!", Iris was crying at finally having her reunion with Ash.

Ash hugged Iris back and replied, "I'm sorry. I know I should've visited you. I'm sorry", Ash held Iris like a very delicate crystal. The two other women who saw the act were fuming with jealousy. Ash broke the hug, much to Iris's chagrin.

Ash then looked at Cynthia and gave her a hug, "Long time no see Cynthia, How've you been", Ash asked in the hug. Cynthia felt like she was in heaven, Iris and Elessa glared at the blonde champion. "I've been better. And you?". Ash broke the hug and answered, "Fine as well".

Iris was knocked out of her stupor and spoke, "Alright Mister! I want an explanation! Where did you disappear to!", Iris demanded to know, Ash stared at Cynthia and found the same look as Iris's. Ash sighed, "Alright, I'll explain. It all started when…"

* * *

**And that's a wrap. A short chapter only. I admit the quality of the chapter is bad, sorry bout that guys. This was supposed to be a longer chapter, but I can't really think of any other ways for Trip to stand a chance against Ash and Arceus. So well there you have it. Review please , tell me what you think of my story. See ya later then.**

**ARKZERO signing out**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

* * *

"Ash…", Delia gasped seeing his son's face again after 3 years in TV. Delia didn't went with Brock and the others since she was angry with Trip, Ash's friends, and herself.

She couldn't believe what she did. Why did she even trust Trip's words. She then remembered Trip's reasoning, 'If Ash stops training then he'll finally stay home after so long', look at what happened then. Her son ran away.

Delia wasn't even supposed to watch Trip's fight, but a call from Prof. Oak told her to turn on the TV.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

* * *

Delia was cleaning the living room with Mimey when the phone rang. "Huh… I wonder who's calling..?", Delia stopped cleaning to take the phone.

"Hello? Who is this.", "Delia! It's me, Samuel! Quick turn on the TV on Trip's fight", Delia frowned when she heard what Oak told her. "And why should I do that Prof. Oak?", Oak just replied, "I suggest you turn it on now. You'll find out soon enough.".

Delia took Oak's advice and turned on the TV. What she saw shocked her. Ash, her son is fighting Trip right now. "Professor! What, what's going on!? Why is Ash facing Trip right now!?", Delia frantically asked, tears falling from seeing his boy, all grown up.

"Isn't it obvious Delia. Trip's scheduled to fight the Kanto Champion remember…", It then hit Delia like a speeding truck. Ash's the Kanto Champion.

* * *

**FLASHBACK END:**

* * *

Delia was both proud, and ashamed. Proud that his son, born out of love had finally achieved his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master.

Ashamed at herself for even thinking that his son will never accomplish it. And now, she doesn't even know if Ash would ever forgive her. Delia broke down in sobs, "Oh Ash… I-I'm sorry…", Oak had already hanged up knowing that Delia will need some time for herself.

* * *

**Back at the VIP room:**

* * *

" You girls already know what happened to me and my former friends right?", Cynthia, Elesa and Iris, then frowned at remembering what those traitors did.

Ash noticed the tension and decided to break to break the silence, "Well after that happened. I travelled again, training was the only thing I did for a whole year.", Ash reminisced his days of training.

The girls were all listening intently, all three of them were curious of Ash's training days. "I clearly remember it. It was the last day of that year when-".

* * *

**FLASHBACK**:

* * *

"Pika…", Pikachu nudged Ash, who was lying at the grass staring at the sky. "Pikachu… What is it buddy?". "Pika pika!", Pikachu then ran off to the woods.

Ash wondering what Pikachu wanted followed him. It took Ash an hour before he reached Pikachu who was already waiting at the center of the forest. "Pikachu, why did you run off..?", Ash then noticed his surroundings.

A beautiful shade of green covered the forest, Trees were abundant and Pidgeys were singing. All in all, Ash felt at peace.

"Pikachu. Is this why you made me follow you? For me to see this?", Ash was surprised when Pikachu merely shook his head. Pikachu then pointed up, Ash looked up and was shocked to see a sudden burst of energy covering the center of the forest.

When the energy built up, a green fairy looking Pokemon suddenly appeared, "Bi!". Ash was wide eyed to what he was seeing, "Celebi..?", "Bi,bi!", Celebi, flew around Ash and Pikachu, smiling at them.

Ash was surprised when Celebi hugged him, Memories blew at him, remembering his time with his friend, who he just met for a short time, but became one of his best friends nonetheless, "Celebi.., Is that you?", Celebi nodded, Ash then took hold of Celebi to return the hug.

Another burst of bright surprised Ash and broke their hug. A yellow and blue Pokemon appeared.

Ash was again wide eyed at seeing another legendary who became one of his friends in his adventures, "Jirachi..? Manaphy..?", Jirachi and Manaphy smiled and hugged Ash, "Hi Ash.", "Mana…". Ash returned the hug and broke it.

"Wait, what are you three doing here? I know Celebi travels time, Jirachi was sleeping for another millennia, and Manaphy was staying at the Sea Temple. Why are you all here then", Celebi, Jirachi, and Manaphy then frowned, "We… we saw what Max and your other former friends did to you "Jirachi answered, "bi,bi…" Celebi muttered, "May…" Manaphy teared up remembering her mother.

Ash had a bitter smile, "I'm sorry about Max and the others of what they did to you. I'm very disappointed in them ". Jirachi spoke sadly . "It's alright you three, It's not your fault. ", Ash said to the three, "Pika, Pikachu.", Pikachu added to try and calm the three.

"Oh yeah, Like I said earlier, What are you all doing here? You have your duties right?", Ash curiously looked at the three who only smiled.

An unknown voice answered instead, "That's because of me.". Another burst of light shined, and Arceus appeared. Ash was agaped at seeing the Alpha Pokemon a second time.

"A-Arceus? What are you doing here..?", Arceus stared at Ash and replied, "I am here chosen one, because of the recent things that happened last year", Arceus saw the hard look Ash is showing.

"Chosen one, you have already did this world too many favors. Now it's time for us to pay you back", Ash wondered what Arceus was talking about. Then a blinding flash covered the whole area.

When Ash opened his eyes, he saw something that he'll never forget anytime soon. All the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and a group of legendaries who he had not seen before appeared. Arceus saw the gaping Ash and smirked, knowing what he'll say next would shock Ash.

"For all your efforts in saving the world. All of us are now at your command.", Ash's jaw opened wide, "W-w-wait, by that you don't mean…", Pikachu's mouth was also wide opened of what Arceus was saying.

"Yes Ash. We want you to capture us, and become your Pokemon". "I-I don't know what to say. Are you sure you want to become a part of my team?", Ash asked the legendaries, who merely nodded in response.

Ash then lowered his head, "Then…", Ash then looked up with his eyes burning with determination, Ash then threw each of them a Pokeball, "Pokeballs, Go!". All of the legendaries were all caught. Ash then released them out of their Pokeballs. "Well guys, Welcome to the family", All of the legendaries smilrf, accepting their new Master.

* * *

**FLASHBACK END:**

* * *

"And, that's what happened. Mr. Goodshow made me the Kanto regional champion. It turns out that Arceus already spoke with Charles to make me the champion at 14, since I was already above Champion level back then. And the rest is history", Ash finished his explanation.

The three girls were all stunned to hear that Ash doesn't only have one but ALL legendary Pokemon of each region. Iris was the first to break out of the stupor, "I-I'm sorry Ash… If Cilan and I were there, we would've been able to help you…", Iris muttered with tears, Ash hugged Iris lovingly and said, "No Iris, it's okay. You did nothing wrong, You and Cilan had always supported me back in Unova. I really thank you both for that…", Ash then kissed Iris's forehead.

Iris's face burst in flames, while the other girls looked down, sad that Ash seems to be taken already. Ash noticed this and smiled softly. Ash broke the hug and went to Cynthia and gave her a loving hug, Cynthia froze, "Cynthia, you had always made me attracted to you. Even back then when I was still at Sinnoh. You're personality, your style, everything about you made me attracted to you. So don't be sad okay…", Ash then kissed Cynthia's forehead as well, making her burst in her cheeks as well.

Ash then broke the hug, and went to Elesa to hug her lovingly as well, "Elesa, back in Unova, you had always shown a certain appeal for me. An appeal that made my heart beat faster every time I see you, your smile, your grace, every time I see it brings me to a new world. The time when I asked you to join my Elite Four was probably a nervous time for me. I had to train you for almost a year for you to become Elite Four material. And never once did I regret the time I stayed with you ", Ash then kissed Elesa in the forehead as well, turning his pale face turn dark red.

Ash then broke the hug and went in front of them, "Girls, I know each of you have feelings for me. But I can't choose just one of you. All of you three, made a mark in my life. And I'm going to tell you three this now. I love you all…", Ash confessed with a determined face.

Cynthia, Elesa, and Iris, were all shocked to hear Ash confess to not only one, but all of them at the same time. Elesa then asked, "If, if we share you. Will you love us all equally?", Iris and Cynthia then stared at Ash waiting for his answer.

Ash smiled softly, "Of course. You three are my ladies, my angels, my queens. I will do anything to make you all happy ", the three smiled and blushed at hearing Ash, call them his queens.

The three then went to Ash to give him a hug, "Then, we're yours Ash.", Cynthia spoke. "We'll stay by your side, whatever happens.", Iris added. "We will love you, like you love us Ash Ketchum", Elesa finished. Ash smiled and was about to close in to give each of them a kiss in the lips when someone entered the room.

"Ash! How have you-", Cilan was unable to finish when he saw their current situation. "Cilan, why did you…", Lance was also unable to finish and was wide eyed to see Ash hugging three girls.

"Huh? You two why did you stop?", Steven then saw the situation and smirked, "Oh, are we disturbing something here?", A collective voice of "yes", were heard.

The rest of the Kanto Elite Four saw it as well and smirked. "That's our Champ! Good with Battling and great with girls!", Rock exclaimed seeing the hug.

"Oh, to be young again. Elesa dear, you deserve it.", Anya said to Elesa who smiled at the old woman. "Master Red. You are truly an amazing person.", Jin said and looked at the grinning face of Ash.

"Hahaha. Well now you know. They're the girls of my life now.". The three smiled and continued their hugging session.

The men muttered in an audible voice, which can be vaguely heard as 'lucky bastard', Ash only chuckled at them.

For Ash, this is a good day. He was able to make a reputation at his official debut to the world. Humiliated Trip, in front of National TV. Was able to confess to the girls he loves, and accepted the fact that they agreed to share with one another. For Ash, this is indeed a very good day.

**Alright! This is chapter 5. Sorry about the late update. I was too busy at school. Well at least, I was able to finish this. Like always, Review and tell me of you like it. See ya later then.**

**ARKZERO signing out**


End file.
